campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Nicole
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Nicole Gender: Female Age: 15 (physically unkown Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptume Godly Parent Choice 2: Godly Parent Choice 3: Cohort Choice 1: Hunter of Artemis Cohort Choice 2: Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: Nicole has blonde hair and blue eyes, she dresse's like most hunters, but she hates wearing makeup, she is very pretty without makeup, she has starling blue eyes and bright golden blonde hair. She has white milky colored skin, she tans easily, being a Nymph of Neptume. She has a slender and athletic body, she is 4.6 inches tall, she is quite tall for a girl. Christ.jpg Chrisi.jpg Chris.jpg Personality: She is very cold to boys, she despites them. She is a good-hearted and easy-going girl, to her other hunters, she treats them like sisters. She is clever and very calm, she doesn't freak out during any situation (unless it involes a boy), she is a very, very brave and selfess, she will do anything for her fellow hunters. But don't be mistaken, she is a deadly foe as well. History: Nicole was created by Neptume to go to Camp Jupiter, in truth, he didn't want the beatuifl nymph to get harmed, so she was sent their, she lived near a beach, so she easily could swim there. She was a flirter all right, all boys flirted with her, she flrted back. She has mutipy relationships, that all eneded when all of her lovers found her and found out the truth, she was in a relationship with all of them. Even they, didn't stop her, she evtually attracted a god, most likely Mercucy, they dated for awhile, until she caucht him cheating on her, but she thought He's a god! He cheats on women all the time! But that bursted her bubble though, she stayed away form guys until she joined the Hunters, needing a way to get away from the guys. Weapons: Bow and Arrows Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first Nymphr? :A) This Nymph is not :B) This Nymph is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. GoldenGail3 (talk) 07:38, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Comments The Hunters of Diana are not yet available or approved to be a playable faction and are not a 'cohort'. I would ask that you please reconsider or wait until so. Moodle. Ok..... Then i'll wait then. GoldenGail3 (talk) 05:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC)